


Идеальный вариант

by MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Kudos: 24





	Идеальный вариант

Нет, Вэй Усяня трогать было нельзя. Он подходил идеально, но нет. Во-первых, Лань Ванцзи не был главой клана, а во-вторых, если бы и был, никогда бы не допустил, чтобы с Вэй Усянем обошлись столь бесцеремонным образом.

Стало быть, оставался всего один выход. Правда, с ним было всё сложно. Они не разговаривали с того дня, как это случилось.

Лань Сичэнь стоял у развалин храма Гуаньинь и молчал. Не знал, как донести суть.

— Говори как есть, эргэ, — сказал изрядно потрёпанный жизнью Цзинь Гуанъяо. С того дня как это случилось, он жил именно здесь. — Я слушаю.

Лань Сичэнь начал издалека.

Старейшины поведали ему тайну, и он знает, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не умеет их хранить, но выбора нет. Он, в отличие от некоторых, не будет утаивать важное.

Цзинь Гуанъяо тяжко вздохнул в ответ на это несправедливое обвинение, но сдержался. Если перебить Лань Сичэня сейчас, они не закончат никогда.

Когда Вэни сожгли Облачные Глубины, продолжал Лань Сичэнь, в домике с горечавками никто не жил. А дело вот в чём. Пока в домике живёт кто-то, близкий главе клана, Гусу Лань ничего не угрожает. Понимает ли господин Цзинь, о чём речь?

Цзинь Гуанъяо поднял бровь. Недоумение, и ничего более не отобразилось на его усталом лице.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне? Ты же ясно дал мне понять, что мы более не близки.

Вот только было ещё одно условие, закончил Лань Сичэнь. Этот кто-то должен быть убийцей. Это невероятно, но запертый в домике убийца, достаточно близкий главе — залог процветания великого клана.

— Я буду часто тебя навещать, — добавил Лань Сичэнь, избегая смотреть достаточно близкому человеку в глаза. — Ты больше не будешь влачить жалкое существование. Это хорошее предложение. Обдумай, прежде чем отказать.

Цзинь Гуанъяо усмехнулся.

— И я должен согласиться на это добровольно. Понятно.

— Ты согласен?

— Конечно, согласен, это ведь хорошее предложение. Но извини, сейчас я хочу вернуться к жалкому существованию. Облагодетельствуй кого-нибудь более близкого.

Цзинь Гуанъяо развернулся и побрёл прочь.

— А-Яо, — тихо позвал его Лань Сичэнь.

Цзинь Гуанъяо остановился.

— Сделай это для меня. Ты идеально подходишь.

Цзинь Гуанъяо снова тяжко вздохнул. Преувеличенно тяжко.

— Надо же. Ты всё-таки нашёл нужные слова, эргэ.

Для него это тоже был идеальный вариант.


End file.
